Davekat Sadstuck One-Shot
by DaveStriderFuckedKarkatWithAJ
Summary: Just fucking read it. Rated T. Angst/Hurt/Comfort. Fuck you too.


_**THIS IS STUPID! Trigger Warning: Angst/Self Harm/Suicide/Sobbing/Gross sobbing/REALLY GROSS SOBBING/and mild swearzies x3**_

* * *

Dave sighed as he walked into the apartment. It wasn't just his apartment, it was his and Karkats. They had been dating for about two years when Dave decided to tell Karkat that he loved him and wanted to stay with him for the rest of his life. He walked up the stairs, going towards Karkats bedroom. Even though he was tired as hell, he wanted to say hi and maybe even pop his question. He opened the door. "Hey Kark-" Karkat was sitting on the bed, holding a pistol in his hand with the barrel of the gun in his mouth.

He froze, covering his mouth. Karkat noticed him, sliding the gun barrel from out of his mouth. "D-D-Dave..." he stammered. "Karkat...what are you doing?" Dave knew the answer, he just wanted to hear it from Karkat. "N-N-Nothing." Dave was scared, Karkat had lied right in front of him. He walked over, pulling the gun from his hand and setting it on the bedside table. He sat next to him, taking his hand. "Karkat, be honest. What were you doing with a gun in your mouth?" Tears were starting to form in his eyes, which were still hidden under his shades. Karkat lowered his head, not speaking. "Karks?"

Karkat leaned forward, hugging Dave and sobbing into his chest. He mumbled 'I'm sorry' over and over again in between choking sobs. Have sighed, pulling the small troll into his lap, rocking him back and forth slowly. "Shh. You're okay. Just don't do that again. I don't want to lose you." Karkat looked up at him, seeing the tear roll down his cheek. Pulling off his shades, he wiped the tear away. "Dave, don't cry." "I can't help it, I just walked in on my boyfriend trying to kill himself." Karkat looked away, not replying.

"Karkat?" He looked up, catching Dave's eyes. "Yeah?" "Do you even love me anymore" Karkat was silent. Dave got slightly scared. "Karkat?"

He pulled away, soon laying on his side, his back turned towards Dave. He sighed and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him up. "Karkat, if you don't love me, just say so." Karkat was still silent, he turned his head, tears running down face. "Oh Karkat." Dave hugged him close, letting him sob into his chest. "I didn't push you too far did I?" Karkat nodded. "Sorry. I didn't mean to do that to you. I just have to know." Karkat looked up at him, wiping away his own tears.

Dave looked at Karkat, giving him his full attention. "Dave, I do love you. I love you so fucking much." Karkat hugged him tightly, laying is head on the blondes chest. "I just dont understand why you would question it, besides finding me trying to kill myself." Dave sighed, "Karkat, I...um...Ive actually been wanting to ask you something for awhile...actually now two things." Karkat nodded. Dave sighed and said "I'm probably gonna save the other one for later, but why did you want to kill yourself?"

"I...I thought you were gonna break up with me." "Why? Why would you think tha-" "You haven't been home a whole lot lately, you either are out at work late or you go hang out with John and leave me alone. And I...I don't want you to leave me." Karkat wiped tears from his face, sniffling. Dave sighed and held Karkat close. "Dave?" "Yeah Kitkat?" "I'm tired. We should go to bed." Dave nodded, pulling the blankets back so Karkat could climb in.

Karkat cuddled close to Dave, looking at him. "Dave?" "Yeah?" "What was that other question you wanted to ask me?" "I can talk to you about it tomorrow." "Please Dave?" "Why would you want to know the question?" "So that I could answer it. Besides, I'm going to sleep so you can ask me anyways and I may forget it." Karkat cuddled closer to Dave, his eyes shutting softly. "Karkat?" "Hm?" "I...I was going to ask...um..." Karkats eye opened, looking. "Yeah Dave?" Dave looked at him, kissing softly. "Would you like to get human married to me?" Karkat looked at him, his face red. "Yes." "Really?" "Of course." Dave smiled, kissing Karkat. "I really love you Karkles." "Mmm. I love you too Dave." He smiled, letting the troll fall asleep, soon closing his eyes and drifting off into sleep.

* * *

_**This ended adorabley.  
**_


End file.
